Turning Around
by theLouvre
Summary: NEW ENDING! So why did Tom Riddle hate MugglesMuggleborn? Was it because of his father? Or did it all start from...a girl?
1. Chapter 1

The crowd of students slowly made their way out of the Great Hall, the food from the feast stuffed in their stomachs. The prefects led the new students to their new houses. The other prefects lingered into different directions, walking into the part of the castle they were assigned to watch until 11. The Head Boy and Head Girl came out last, looking at the ground.

"Good night, Tom," the Head Girl said. The Head Boy nodded back politely, returning a Good Night to her as well. They parted ways, the Head Boy going to the Slytherin Common Room, and the Head Girl heading to the Gryffindor Common Room. They both gave their passwords to the paintings, and walked into the warm room.

"Rebecca!" a seventh-year girl shouted from the couch. The Head Girl smiled and walked over to the couch. The girl that had called for her was sitting down on a armchair, a young man standing behind her.

"Hi Kristen! Hi Mark!" Rebecca said, sitting down in an armchair.

"Who's the Head Boy?" Kristen asked, picking at her nails.

"I heard it's Tom Riddle. Is it true, Rebecca?" Mark asked her. She nodded.

"I knew it!" Mark said, grinning. Rebecca and Kristen rolled their eyes. Rebecca looked down at her schedule.

"Rebecca, what's your schedule for tomorrow?" Kristen asked, taking out her schedule. Rebecca did the same.

"I have Potions, Defense-Against-Dark-Arts, double Charms, and double History of Magic. Seems fun," Rebecca said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"But you're so good at Defense-Against-Dark-Arts! You're gonna be some famous professor one day!" Kristen fantasized, and Rebecca shook her head.

"I wanna be an Auror," she whispered.

"Auror's a good career. I wanna be a Quidditch player, but my parents won't let me," Mark said.

"Your mum probably doesn't want you to get hit in the head with a ruddy Bludger," Kristen muttered, and Rebecca giggled. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Well, good night, ladies," he said, and the door to the boy's dormitory closed. Kristen gathered her belongings as well, yawning. Rebecca stood up, following Kristen up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitory. They threw their belongings onto the floor and changed out of their robes. Kristen went to bed immediately, closing the curtains of her bed. Rebecca sat at the window, looking at the lake glimmering. Her cat appeared from under the bed and jumped into her lap.

"Hi Yarnball," she whispered, scratching the cat's ears. The cat sat down calmly, watching the reflection of the moon on the water. He grew bored immediately and jumped onto her bed. Rebecca cradled the badge one last moment, and slipped into bed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom looked angrily at Rebecca, who was giving the jobs for the night. He couldn't believe that she was Head Girl, especially with the fact that she was a Mudblood.

"Tom? Were you listening?" she asked in her quiet manner. He shook his head, expecting her to burst out yelling at him.

"You and the fifth years need to go watch the halls from the Slytherin corridor to the Hupplepuff corridor," she explained again. Tom nodded, ignoring her voice.

"Sounds good," he said, and he led the fifth years into the halls. He assigned them a section of the corridors, and they set off. He sat down on a window sill and opened his Dark Arts book he had asked Slughorn to especially permit him to take from the Restricted Section.

He must have fallen asleep, because he felt someone shaking him gently. He woke up and looked icily at Rebecca, who took a step away.

"Umm, it's nine o'clock now. You can go back to your dorm," she said. Tom nodded and bid her good-night. She smiled and walked away, waving at her Prefect friends Kristen and Mark to wait up for her. He looked bitterly at her and began to walk down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Password?" the painting asked.

"Pure-blood," he said, feeling pride that he was going to get rid of the Muggleborns. He couldn't wait until he got rid of Rebecca, once and for all.

"Tom! Look at this sign!" a hideous girl named Olga shouted as Tom strolled into the room. He walked over to the bulletin board, shocked to see the notice.

_Headmaster Armando Dippet and the staff of Hogwarts_

_Is proud to announce it's first ever_

_**Masquerade Gala**_

_When: December 5th_

_Where: The Great Hall_

_Time: From 6 pm to 12 pm_

_Students 3rd year and over are required_

_To attend this gala._

_1st and 2nd years are prohibited to attend._

_Dress robes MUST be worn._

_Partners are optional._

"It sounds nice," Tom said dully. Olga stared at him, hoping that he would ask her. Instead, he ignored her and walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

--------------

"Now, the gala is tomorrow. As you know, you must attend. I ensure you have found partners?" Professor Dumbledore asked, and almost everyone nodded. Tom noticed that Kristen and Mark had nodded, but Rebecca hadn't. He also noticed that Olga was staring at him for the tenth day in a row, and he wished to sock her in the eye. He was definitely not going to ask her.

"I see. Well, your homework is written on the board. You may be dismissed," Dumbledore said as the bell rang shrilly, almost sounding like Peeves. "Miss Cristobal? Mr. Riddle? May I speak with you for a moment?" Everyone stared at them as they slowly walked up to the desk.

"Ahh! The two Head students. I hope you have found a partner for the gala," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Rebecca put her head down, and for the first time ever at his time during Hogwarts, Tom noticed that she was very pretty.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I have found none," she said solemnly. Dumbledore nodded and looked at Tom.

"And you, my boy?" he asked fondly.

"None, sir," he said, putting his charms on. Dumbledore stood up and nodded, smiling.

"It is fine, then. Now go to your next class," he said, and he left to his room, closing the door swiftly. Rebecca began to walk back, but Tom suddenly grabbed her hand. She looked into his eyes, and he dropped it.

"Sorry," he apologized, and she nodded. He watched her as he gathered her materials and left the room, bidding Dumbledore a good day. Tom did the same and left.

"It's okay," Tom heard a distant voice consoling. He peeked around the corner to see Rebecca holding a Biting Frisbee in one hand, and the other on the boy's shoulder. He noticed that the boy was a First year.

"Shh. Don't worry. I won't tell Dumbledore," Rebecca promised, and the boy nodded.

"But if I see you again, you might not be so lucky," Rebecca said sternly, and the boy nodded, running off towards Tom. Tom began to walk around the corner when he spotted Olga and her friends walking towards Rebecca, a look of distaste on their faces.

"Look! It's Mudblood!" Olga shrieked, and her friends shrilly laughed.

"How did she even get Head Girl when her skull is the size of a concussed troll?" Brianna, Olga's best friend, mocked, and the girls laughed.

"Olga!" Tom shouted from the other end of the hallway. The girls turned to see Tom, his face red with anger.

"Hi Tom!" Olga said flirtatiously, and her friends giggled. Rebecca remained silent.

"Ten points from Slytherin," Tom said, but Olga's face remained looking smug.

"Why did you reduce ten points from us, Tom? It's all the Mudblood's fault-"

"Shut up!" he said, his voice having a tough edge to it. "It's not Rebecca's fault! Olga, it's all your fault for starting the teasing! Next time I catch you, you get detention!" Olga's face crumpled to a mean frown.

"Stick up for her, will you?" Olga asked bitterly. Tom looked past her to see Rebecca beginning to slowly walk down the hall, away from the argument. She turned around one more time, and Tom saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"Huh?" Olga asked. Tom looked at her, his face becoming hot with anger.

"Olga, did you ever think I would ask you out to the dumb gala?" Tom asked her, an edge to his voice. Olga nodded.

"Then it's **you** who has the skull sized of a concussed troll," Tom retorted, and he turned his back. He calmly walked down the hallway, in the opposite direction from Rebecca.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do NOT own Tom Riddle OR Kristen OR all the other characters you will meet in the story. Rebecca is the only person that I sort of own-as in for this Harry Potter roleplay I do, my character's name is Rebecca Christophers, a character modeled after Rebecca in this story.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Lira**

Rebecca looked in the mirror as her roommates cluttered and shrieked behind her. She had her brown, wavy hair in a plain bun on her nape, and glass, dangling earrings ornamented her ears. She wore a plain, lilac dress with white lace covering tossed over the skirt. She wore a handmade, beaded necklace around her waist. She clutched her mask, a beautiful mask covered with light blue feathers, peacock feathers, and felt. She gently placed it on her nose and tied the elastic around her head, trying to make it look as inconspicuous as possible. She threw her Head Girl badge into the closest drawer, and slammed it shut. She looked into the mirror once again and looked away towards Kristen, who was sparkling from head to toe in glitter and shimmer. Kristen looked at Rebecca.

"You need makeup!" she shrieked, but Rebecca shook her head.

"It's fine," Rebecca said, and before Kristen could protest, Rebecca fled down the stairs, trying her hardest not to slip.

"She ready yet?" Mark asked, wearing a smart suit. A simple mask was resting in his hands.

"Not yet. She's doing last minute preparations," Rebecca explained, and walked out the portrait hole. She had received a message earlier that she was supposed to meet Dumbledore and Dippet with a few other special students.

---------------------------

"Miss Cristobal!" Headmaster Dippet said, nodding his head. The other students looked up at her, and she looked towards Dumbledore.

"Extremely lovely, Rebecca," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling with his purple robes. Dippet nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid that we are done working. But you are designated to wait behind the doorway for another minute or so," Dumbledore said, opening the Great Hall's doors only a crack and slipping in. Dippet followed suit, and the doors closed. Rebecca took a step back, sighing. She bumped into someone, and she turned around quickly to apologize. However, she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. The young man she had bumped into was extremely handsome. His perfectly-cut brown hair was shining in the candlelight, his black mask covering his pale forehead and nose. He wore a pair of clean moss robes, and he was looking at her from head to toe.

"My apologies," Rebecca said quickly, finding that she couldn't stop looking at the man.

"Mine as well," he said, his voice filling Rebecca's ears. She blushed and turned away. She recognized the voice somewhere, but she couldn't place it. And the covered face didn't help either.

-----------------

Rebecca gasped as she walked into the Great Hall. The walls were glittering with pure white snow, and the ceilings were decorated with glass chandeliers. The small tables were adorned with a candle and handwritten menus, silk tablecloths underneath them. Rebecca quickly avoided the large crowd heading to the dance floor. She heard ballroom music begin, and she sat down at a table, watching Mark and Kristen and the others dance away on the floor. She sighed and watched as song by song went on. She had lost the track of time when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to see the young man she had seen earlier.

"Miss, do you have a partner?" his flowing voice asked her, and she quickly shook her head. She felt her heart begin to beat faster, and she tried her hardest to blush.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. She hesitated for a moment, then took his hand. She felt his soft flesh as he led her to the dance floor. Kristen and Mark looked at them, their mouths forming a smile. Rebecca smiled back shyly and looked at her partner, who had put an arm around her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he began to twirl and glide her along the dance floor. Rebecca could only see her partner's smile, his eyes, and the flashing colors around them. She felt her heart melt as he smiled at her, and she smiled back a bit too shyly.

-----------------------------------

Her partner led her off the dance floor after their 50th song. He sat her down at an empty table and asked her, "Would you like a drink?" She nodded, and he went off to get two cups of butterbeer. She waved to Kristen and Mark, who were making out five tables away from her. She saw her partner return, and he handed her a cool glass of butterbeer.

"Thanks," she said. He smiled, and lifted his glass.

"Cheers," he said, and she echoed him as they took a long sip. Her partner put her glass down, and took her hand. She grinned.

"You're beautiful. I need to know who you are," he said, and Rebecca heard the clock bells ringing from outside. She saw Dippet stand up, and they looked at him.

"In a minute, I will ask everyone to take off their masks. Counting down, now. Fifteen," he started, and the crowd joined him. Rebecca stood up, suddenly fearful of showing her face. Half the students believed she was a snob because she was Head Girl. Another quarter hated her because she was a Muggleborn. She stood up urgently and began to run towards the nearest exit: the balcony. She felt her partner clasp her hand, and she heard him say, "What's wrong?" She shook her head and ran, trying to break their clasp. She ran out into the large, marble balcony, and she heard the third-to-last ring.

"Please, not now," she begged as the second-to-last bell tolled. He took her by the waist and held her chin with his free hand. She tried not to tear, but she felt a tear roll down her cheek. He used a thumb and wiped it away, leaving her smiling shakily. The last bell tolled, and Rebecca felt all her hopes fall. He took off her mask gently and smiled at her, his eyes looking lovingly at him.

"I don't think I should take off mine," he said softly, his nose nuzzling her cheek.

"Please do," she said softly, stroking his cheek. He gave her a sad smile, and he reached towards the back of his head.

"It's me, Rebecca," he said, the mask falling to their feet. She looked at him quizzically and he looked at her as if he was expecting her to scream or run away. When she only could stare at him, he grabbed her and pressed his face against hers. He kissed her on the head and on the nose.

"It's me," he whispered as he kissed her streaming eyes.

"It's me, Tom Riddle," he whispered to her, kissing her on the lips, his arms entwined around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hmm…yupyup…shock for Rebecca coming up soon! Just a forwarning!**

**Lira**

"AND HE KISSED HER!" Tom heard Brianna shriek, and he ignored Olga's voice responding to Brianna's. He opened the door to the Boy's Dormitory and walked up the stairs. He could still remember Rebecca's tear-stained face, and he could still hear her sob in his ears. He changed into his pajamas and looked out the window, down at the lake. He somehow could feel that Rebecca was looking down at the lake, and he tried to recall where the Gryffindor tower was. He opened his window and looked from left to right. He spotted the red/yellow wallpaper to his right. He looked up to the top of the tower, and he saw a familiar face looking down at the lake. Her window was closed, and a white/brown kitten was sitting at her feet. However, her auburn hair was hanging next to her ears and a scratch on her left cheek was exceedingly familiar. She was Rebecca. Tom pushed away the urge to call her name out loud and watched her.

"Close the window, you fool!" someone called from inside the dormitory, and Tom closed the windows as a draft was coming in. He watched Rebecca open the window slightly, and a tawny owl soared into the sky, clutching an envelope in its yellow claws. He looked at her, and she seemed to have spotted him. He watched as she smiled back and close the curtains. He felt his heart sink, and he did the same. He got into his bed and closed the curtains around his bed. However, he couldn't sleep. Rebecca's protesting voice was still ringing in his head, and he could still feel her lips on his. He could feel the watery tears on his thumb as he had wiped her tears off her cheek. He turned to his side and closed his eyes, only seeing Rebecca in his dreams.

------------------------------------------

Tom felt a cold hand slap his cheek, and he immediately sat up. He glanced at the alarm clock, and saw it was five in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and saw Olga and Brianna in their pink dressing gowns looking angrily down at him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" he asked, sounding annoyed. Olga took his hand, looking like she had a plot on her mind. Tom jerked his hand away from hers. He had stroked Rebecca's cheek with that hand.

"Did you really dance with Mudblood at the Masquerade?" Olga asked, sounding bitter sweet.

"Call her Rebecca, stupid," Tom retorted. Olga's face became furious instantly.

"So he admits it! He likes her! What kind of stupid Slytherin superior like some Gryffindor, Mudblood bitch?" Olga roared, and the other students woke up, sounding disoriented.

"Pipe down!" the same voice that had told Tom to shut the window called from the darkness.

"I'm the crazy Slytherin that loves a Gryffindor. If you harm her in some form of way, and I hear it," Tom threatened, whipping out his wand and pointing it in Olga's face, "I'll put the Cruciatus curse on you." Olga shrieked with mocking laughter, and Brianna followed suit.

"Crucio!" Tom shouted, and Olga screamed with pain. Tom immediately shut the curse off and watched as Olga withered on the floor. Brianna had fled down the stairs in fright.

"If you insult her again, then I'll kill you with this," Tom threatened in a dangerously quiet voice. "You just got a tiny taste of what it's like." Olga stood up, sputtering gibberish. She fled down the stairs, and Tom shut the curtains around him again. He could bear to harm Olga, but he couldn't bear to see Rebecca's face when she heard that he used an Unforgivable curse on a fellow Slytherin. He ignored the fact that he had laid one on Olga and went back to sleep.

--------------------------------

Tom watched as Rebecca turned the corner and ran down the corridor towards him. He felt the bitter winter wind sweep past him as he walked down the open corridor in the direction towards Rebecca.

"Hi, Tom. What time is it?" Rebecca panting, clutching her books to her chest.

"We don't have classes for another half-hour," Tom said, looking at his watch. Rebecca groaned and leaned against the wall. Tom stood in front of her, hands inside his pockets.

"I thought I was late for class, so I guess I was wrong," Rebecca concluded, sitting down on the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes smiling. Tom couldn't help smiling and sat down besides her.

"What are you doing out here?" Rebecca asked. "Everyone is still in the Great Hall."

"I didn't feel hungry," Tom said. Rebecca grinned and picked up his arm.

"You have to eat, gosh, if you're this skinny!" Rebecca exclaimed and giggled. She noticed a blue-purple gashed on his elbow, and she rolled up his sleeve.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked, gently touching the wound. Tom winced and looked down at the wound. _So that's where I hit when I fell off my bed!_ Tom thought.

"I fell off my bed," Tom explained, "and I crashed into the wall." Rebecca smiled and opened her knapsack. She dug out a long bandage and wrapped it around his elbow. She took out a bobby pin from her hair and fastened it to the bandage. Tom rubbed his elbow and looked at Rebecca curiously.

"You sprained your elbow," she said. "I used to get them all the time when I saw little. Especially when I used to crash into doors and walls all the time." Tom grinned at her mischievously, and she immediately sounded like the Nurse in the Hospital Wing.

"Now, don't take that off for a week. If you do, your arm is going to get worse," Rebecca explained. "But one last thing you need," she said. Making sure no one was watching, she leaned over to his cheek and kissed him.

"Well, I have to go. I promised to meet Kristen and Mark at the Greenhouse now. See you around," Rebecca said, standing up. Tom did the same, and took her by the shoulders.

"I'll see you at Potions," he said, kissing her on the lips. She blushed and walked down the hallway in the direction she had been walking in earlier. As she reached the wooden door leaving the building, she waved and walked through the door. She silently closed it, leaving Tom to watch the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

_...She had arrived at a field. A field at night, the shadows of glassblades and flowers mysteriously dancing on the earth floor. She pushed past lingering grassblades and saw a familiar man, holding a wand out at another man she recognized._

"_Don't you dare go near her," a growling voice said, but the Muggle punched the man across the face._

"_She's mine, you hear?" the Muggle said threateningly. She watched as a green light blast out of the wand, and the Muggle fell onto the floor. Before she knew it, she was running as quickly as she could, ignoring her tiredness. She bent down near the dead figure, and she placed a sweaty hand on his chest. No pulse. She slowly stood up and turned around to see the wizard._

"_Rebecca…" his voice started, and she felt tears on her cheeks._

"_Why?" she croaked when she believed her voice wasn't hers anymore. "Why did you kill him?"_

"_He wanted you," the cloaked figure said. "Come with me. Come and help me get rid of all Muggles." Rebecca pushed away his outstretched hands._

"_Stop it!" she screamed. "I'm a Muggleborn! Do you want to kill me as well?" She had no idea who it was until his hood fell down. She felt a sudden burst in her chest as his face emerged from the cruel darkness…_

"NOOOO!" Rebecca screamed, sitting up quickly. She felt sweat pouring down her forehead, and she saw her curtains rip open. Kristen stood there, a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Kristen asked, wiping the sweat off Rebecca's forehead.

"Yeah. Sorry," Rebecca apologized, falling back on her sweat-soaked pillows.

"Here," Kristen said, handing Rebecca a glass of water. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah," Rebecca said, and she felt a terrible spasm in her heart. _It just can't be him. I love him too much. Why? Can't it be someone else?_ she thought furiously as she quickly drank her water. She swallowed too much water, and began to cough. Kristen whacked her on the back, and Rebecca stopped coughing. She lied back down on her pillows and silently shut the curtains. She felt a guilty feeling at the bottom of her stomach, and she rolled to her side. She felt light tears stream down her cheeks, and she buried her face in the soft pillows.

-----------------------------------

Rebecca felt dried tears on her cheeks as she opened the bed curtains. She walked over to her window and looked down at the lake. She could remember when Tom had looked at her from across the castle at night, and she could remember his weak smile. _Was he already plotting the downfall? Does he still want me? _she thought curiously as she quickly washed her face and put on school clothes. She ran down the corridors and sat down at her spot at the table. She felt cold hands on her shoulder, and she quickly turned around to see the handsome man she loved.

"Hi Tom," she said, trying to sound bright. Tom took her cold hand, and she looked back up at him.

"I haven't eaten, Tom," she said, sounding suddenly defensive and fierce. Tom took a step back, and Rebecca felt a shallow feeling in her heart. _It was only a nightmare. It won't come true! Plus, you've only had it once._ her thoughts ran as she watched Tom begin to walk away.

"Tom!" she called as he walked out the Great Hall's doors. She swung her legs around and ran after him. She ran into the hall and looked on both sides. He was slowly walking down the hallway, and she felt her heart sink. He refused to look back at her, and she just stood there helplessly. She could feel her tears coming back, and she brushed them away fiercely with the back of her hand. She slowly trudged back to the Great Hall and sat back down. She took a scone from the basket, but only looked down at it. In the plate's reflection, she could only see Tom's face smiling back at her. She put the scone back and ran back to the common room, refusing to look back at the Great Hall.

-----------------------------------------

Rebecca felt the tears come and go as she sat through all her classes. She hadn't taken a peek at Tom, and she felt that their relationship was over. Just like that. She had hidden her tears by bending her head into the book and wiping the tears when she pretended to look ahead.

"Are you okay?" Kristen asked as their final class ended, and the bell signaling the beginning of supper rang.

"Yeah," Rebecca lied, only looking at the floor.

"You've been crying a lot, lately," Kristen observed. Rebecca pretended to take this as a shock.

"Really? I didn't think so," Rebecca said, sounding defensive. Kristen shrugged and continued to walk on ahead of her. After a few minutes, Kristen turned at the top of the stairs and yelled, "You coming?" Rebecca thought for a moment and looked sideways to see the frozen lake.

"You go ahead," Rebecca yelled. "I'll be there soon." Kristen, nodding, ran up the corridor stairs. Rebecca slowly walked out of the corridors and onto the frozen grass. She saw a willow tree dropping its limbs into the cracks in the lake. She sat down there on a cold stone, leaning against the tree. She picked up a few pebbles and threw them nonchalantly at the lake, making wholes in the ice-top. She saw the winter sun sinking into the ground, and she stood up, knowing that she would get in trouble for being late. She used to be so punctual, but now she felt like a ghost drifting through life and death.

"Rebecca?" a familiar, apologetic voice said from behind her. She turned her head slowly around, a feeling of hope in her chest. She looked up to see a handsome man, a shiny badge hanging on his chest. She stood up and brushed lingering pieces of brush and leaves off her robes. She looked at him, and he looked back at her. She tried her hardest to make her lips for a smile, but they were too stubborn. An uneasy silence separated the both of them.

"Hi," she said, surprised that her voice sounded so flat. She just continued to stare at him, and he looked curiously at her, cocking his head to one side.

"Hi," he responded back, his voice also dull.

"Umm…I have something for you," he said, sounding nervous. He pulled out the object he was hiding behind his back. Rebecca couldn't help smiling and crying in relief at the same time. He handed the roses to her, and she smiled the widest a smile could ever possibly be. She stroked the petals, and looked up into his face. He bent down to swoop her into his arms, and she rested her head on his soft chest. She began to cry softly, and he stroked her hair. He bent down and kissed her head repetitively, and she heard herself make ugly sobs over and over again. _Please let this not be a dream. I love him too much to let him go._ she thought as he cradled her in his arms. When she felt her cries cease, he held her closer.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "I acted like such a jerk." She looked up into his eyes, and she felt his lips pressing against hers. With the last bit of strength within her, she placed her hands on his warm cheeks and pressed harder against his red lips.

**A/N: AHH! No…the dream was NOT the shock…but if you did take that as a shock, then good for you. SOME clarification for EVERYONE: Tom fell out of his bed randomly during a dream he had that night that is NOT important to the plot. I guess I'd call it one of those crazy dreams, when it completely does NOT make sense at all. JUST some clarification. Rebecca's dream in this chapter, however, is important to the plot! Just fyi, if you were confused. Next chapter to be out, soon!**

**Loves from,**

**Lira**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry this story hasn't been updated!**

Tom looked depressingly out the dark window. He saw a faint light in Rebecca's window, where a tawny owl was sitting and rubbing its feathers. He watched the owl soar away into the cloudy night, and he adverted his eyes to her window. She had emerged to the window, where her hair was blowing past her face. Her chin was resting on an arm, and sparkles were on her cheeks. Most of the sparkles were from tears.

"What's she crying about now?" he asked himself, watching her. He saw her slam the windows shut angrily, and the light quickly went out. He sighed and went to bed, hoping that day would come soon.

----------------

Tom looked around the room as Professor Slughorn droned on and on. Rebecca wasn't in the room, and Kristen's eyes looked dead. Something was wrong here.

"And Mr. Riddle? What are the characteristics of moonstones?" Slughorn asked, and Tom turned around.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I wasn't paying attention," he said, trying to sound as if it was a big accident and he had dozed off.

"Mr. Riddle, please pay more attention in class," Slughorn said, a hint of disapproval in his voice. Tom just smiled, and Slughorn moved away.

"Looking for Mudblood?" a snickering voice asked from behind him. Tom quickly turned around to see Olga and Brianna smirking at him.

"What do you idiots want?" Tom asked, sounding annoyed.

"I heard she's leaving tonight," Brianna mocked, and Olga smirked.

"Wipe that grin off your face, you bitch," Tom said, and turned around.

"Miss Judson? Miss Beau?" Slughorn called from in front of the room. "Can we please stop talking? And Miss Beau, I would like to see you after class." The class snickered, and Slughorn remained smiling.

"Damn you, Tom," Olga whispered into his ear, and Tom tried to swat her away, missing her cheek by a mere centimeter. The bell rang, and the students quickly stood up. Tom quickly wrote down the homework, and ran out the door. He saw Kristen quietly crying on Mark's shoulder, who looked somber as well. He ran to them.

"Where's Rebecca?" Tom asked, panting slightly. Kristen stood up and wiped her tears away.

"She's in the Common Room, packing up," Kristen said, a slight sob in her voice.

"Why is she packing up?" Tom demanded. Mark shook his head.

"Her mother is coming tomorrow and forcing her to marry," Mark said. Kristen wailed, and ran down the corridor.

"Marry?" Tom asked, making sure he heard the sentence the right way.

"Yes, marry. And sorry, Tom, but I got to go," Mark excused, and he ran down the hallway after Kristen. Tom, who couldn't help wondering what the problem was, ran after them.

----------------------

Tom stood near the Fat Lady portrait, where it was rumored that the Gryffindor entrance was. Lunch break was almost over, and he could hear students talking in the distance. He saw the portrait door swing open, and a group of Gryffindors were emerging from the doorway. He saw Kristen and Mark, but he couldn't see Rebecca. He ignored the group and watched the doorway again.

_Let her come out. Let her come out._ he wished, closing his eyes shut. When he opened them, the door once again swung open. A sad-looking, pale young woman was leaving the room. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her hair was a mess. Her robes were untidy, and it looked as if she didn't get any sleep.

"Rebecca?" Tom asked, emerging from the shadows he had been hiding in. The woman looked at him, and her eyes widened. She rubbed her tears away and sped down the corridor.

"Rebecca!" he called, running after her. She ran down the stairs and down empty corridors that barely anyone adventured in. She finally collapsed onto her knees and bent down, crying. Tom slowed down and bent down.

"Rebecca?" he asked, taking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mister. But I'm not sure of this 'Rebecca' you speak of," she said, burying her head into his chest.

"Come on, Rebecca. You know that I know who you are. You're my girlfriend, Rebecca Kristobal," Tom said, trying to comfort her. She gave a loud sob and choked down her tears.

"It will be Rebecca Gregory tomorrow," she said helplessly.

"So the rumors are true," Tom said under his breathe. Rebecca nodded, seeming to have heard him, and went on crying.

"I told her that I couldn't, and I already had a boyfriend. I tried everything, Tom, I really did," she said in a small voice. Tom's thoughts ran quickly through his head.

"Okay, Rebecca. I've got an idea," Tom said, hushing her.

"It won't work. My mum always finds a way around it," Rebecca explained, trying her hardest not to start crying again.

"Listen, and listen closely. Tonight, at the stroke of midnight, meet me in the girl's bathroom on the second floor. The one that says it's under repair, and where your friend Myrtle lives," Tom began slowly. "I'll be there, and I'll help you get out of the marriage."

"Is it going to be anything dangerous?" she asked. Tom, hoping that he could explain everything where he would take here would come later, nodded. Rebecca, rubbing her tears away, nodded.

"Act as if you're leaving though," Tom said. "And if you need to escape, take this." Tom pulled out an Invisibility Cloak from his knapsack.

"I'll see you soon. Oh, and don't forget. Don't tell about this to anyone," Tom said patiently, and Rebecca nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and stood up. She ran up the stairs she had fled down, waving one last time.

"I'll see you soon, my lovely Rebecca Riddle," Tom said in a quiet voice.

**A/N: okay…the surprise has been cut off. But if you took this chapter as a surprise (as it was originally supposed to be), go crazy then. YupYup…thank you my lovely reviewers! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: If you're like "What's going on?"…the story will soon bind into the "right-now" Harry Potter…so you might wanna remember a LOT of Harry's past…and a lot of the stuff going on right now!**

Apparently, on the same night Rebecca was escaping the unfortunate marriage, a young man about the age of 20 was sitting in a pub in Godric's Hollow. His blond hair was well-brushed and shinning, and he was finely dressed. His friends surrounded him and cheered him on for a special occasion.

"It's nothing, Joshua," the man said, his eyes glimmering with pride and joy.

"She was the prettiest girl in the whole darn town," Joshua piped in, swallowing a pint of gin. The blond man smiled, his white teeth shining, and clutched the bottle of brandy.

"You are sure lucky, John," another guy said, and the blond man nodded in acknowledgement. John took a swig of brandy and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was too drunk to know what was going on.

"Mr. Gregory?" the bartender asked him, handing John a check. He nodded and handed him a bunch of bank notes.

"Keep the change," he said at the appalled bartender, who bowed down in honor. John and his friends dispersed out of the pub.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" his friends shouted, and a number of dirty jokes were heard. John shook his head, ignoring them, and walked along a nearby creek. He saw a church up ahead, the bell looking lonely in the dark night. Clouds were gathering, and he prayed, "Don't let them ruin the wedding tomorrow." He could imagine his new wife, only looking three years older than she had when she had waved good-bye to him that fortunate summer day.

"Tom," Rebecca said patiently, looking at Tom's torn and angry face.

"Stop nagging, you idiot!" he snapped at her, looking down from a cottage in the hill. He saw a blond man from across the river near the valley, and he knew instantly who it was. Tom had managed to identify who he was from the images in Rebecca's mind.

"Tom, please. Tell me what's wrong," she said, taking the Invisibility Cloak off her back slowly. Tom turned around and held her shoulders. Rebecca looked at him earnestly.

"That guy…whats-his-face…he's down there," he said, placing the Cloak around her head once again. "He just looked up again. Hush, I think he saw you." Rebecca bent down lower and sunk to the ground.

"Tom, I think we need to hurry. I can see peeks of sunlight coming in," she whispered. Tom nodded and turned around to face her.

"We need to do this fast, Rebecca," he said, pointing to a small church on the top of the hill.

"That's where I'm supposed to get married," she said from under the cloak. "Today at noon."

"I see," Tom said, having known that knowledge earlier. Taking Rebecca's hand from underneath, they climbed up the hill.

-------------------------

"Dumbledore!" a timid voice asked from the doorway. Rubbing his eyes and putting on a night cap, he went to the door. A small man was standing in the doorway in regal robes, a middle-aged couple behind him.

"Ahhh. Good morning, Headmaster. And I presume this is Mr. and Madam Kristobal?" Dumbledore asked, and the couple nodded.

"I see you have received my letters, Dumbledore," Mr. Kristobal said, and Dumbledore nodded. "Does she know?"

"I sent her an earlier letter. I have a feeling she's ready to leave," Mrs. Kristobal said, and Dumbledore nodded once more.

"I will fetch her in a moment, Madam. Headmaster Dippet, if I may have a word for one minute?" Dumbledore asked, nodding in apology to the couple. Dippet went into the small office and locked the door.

"Dumbledore, what on Earth is wrong?" Dippet asked. Dumbledore looked forward.

"Miss Kristobal is not here," Dumbledore said. Dippet shook his head.

"Oh, Dumbledore, you make me laugh…" Dippet said, slapping Dumbledore's back.

"It's no lie, Armando," Dumbledore said gravely. Dippet looked serious instantly.

"You know I'm a well-accomplished Legilimens, not to show off Headmaster. But when I was teaching class yesterday, I could read from Rebecca's mind that she was planning to run away," Dumbledore informed. Dippet sank into a chair.

"I tried reading Riddle's, for I've seen them together quite many a day," Dumbledore continued on. "He has become an accomplished Occlumens as well. I cannot read anything." Dippet looked as if Dumbledore was blabbering gibberish out of his mouth.

"Tom? The Head Boy? He's a fine man, Dumbledore," Dippet asked, his face looking appalled and horrified.

"I think we have to tell them the truth," Dumbledore said quietly, and Dippet nodded.

"Of course, of course. Now get changed, Dumbledore. I'll meet you at my office. I'll explain everything there," Dippet said hastily as Dumbledore ushered him out the door.

"One last thing, Dumbledore. What exactly _is_ Rebecca and Tom doing?" Dippet asked.

"A flower of love has bloomed between them, Armando," Dumbledore said, and he politely shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tom?" Rebecca asked, looking at the quiet Muggles praying. Tom blended into the Muggle crowd easily, but Rebecca said afraid of bumping into people. "I don't think this is right." Tom turned around.

"Trust me, Rebecca. Just on this one," Tom promised, and Rebecca nodded, pulling the Cloak off of her back. Her wavy, almost-black hair fell onto her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled in the daylight. Her skirt fell around her legs, and her shoulders began straight once again. Tom just stared at her in amazement, and she looked at the floor shyly.

"Oh stop it, Tom!" she said playfully. She made herself become stern again. "Come on, if you are planning to finish it or not." Tom nodded, leading her to the front. A priest greeted them, seeming to know Tom.

"The good days, Tom," the Muggle priest said joyfully, and Tom forced a smile. Rebecca blushed with embarrassment, feeling as if she was interrupting a discussion.

"Frederick, or should I say Brother Frederick? Rebecca and I would like to get married," Tom said seriously, and Rebecca looked at him in horror. _You're pulling me out of a marriage, and you want ME to get married to YOU?_ But Rebecca just smiled, afraid that Tom would yell at her if she spoke out. Tom turned around and his eyes became red. Rebecca felt her heart jump in fright. Tom smiled at her, and his eyes became the beautiful hazel it once was. Rebecca convinced herself that he was probably really tired and his eyes were bloodshot. But she couldn't help seeing the blood-red pupils in her head.

"Well, Madam Rebecca. If you step up right here," Brother Frederick said, and Rebecca blinked stupidly. She saw Tom smiling at her from the altar, and she smiled back.

-----------------------------------

"She what?" Kristen cried, looking at Dumbledore and Dippet in horror. Mark's expression was the same.

"She disappeared last night," Dumbledore repeated calmly. Kristen fiercely brushed away tears and she was able to speak again.

"I knew I should have watched her," Kristen said, holding back tears. Dumbledore took her cold, small hands into his warm ones.

"Tell me, Kristen. What happened to her?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I-I don't know. Sh-she used to be s-s-so quiet…and s-s-so caring a-about her s-s-schoolwork. A-And after C-Christmas, she began acting odd," Kristen said, her voice stuttering. "S-She used t-to become f-frustrated in the m-middle of doing her h-homework. She couldn't c-confide into m-me anymore-re, n-nor Mark. S-She be-began disappearing o-out of view, and sh-she'd sh-show up an h-hour later."

"Do you know anything that happened between her and the Head Boy, Tom Riddle?" Dippet asked, seeming to want to engage more in this confession.

"Sh-she s-seemed to h-hate him so much," Kristen said bluntly. "I-I think the only th-thing happening between them w-was hate." Mark shook his head, and Dumbledore turned to look at him.

"I-I, I'm sorry to interrupt, Professor and Headmaster," Mark said, looking at the floor in shame.

"Any bit of information is necessary, Mark. Please tell us," Dippet said, coming to first-term on names. Mark nodded.

"I was down at Hogsmeade back at around Christmastime. Rebecca disappeared for the second time that week, and it was really weird. I was sitting inside The Three Broomsticks, and I saw Tom and Rebecca talking cheerfully in a small corner. I'm not sure if this is correct also, but at around the end of the Christmas Ball, I saw Rebecca being led out by a man. I was walking down the outside corridor that day, and I heard shrieks from Olga about Tom kissing a..umm…Mudblood, who is Rebecca." Dumbledore nodded as he heard Mark explaining everything, and Kristen's jaw remained open.

"I need you two to come up to Headmaster's office. The password is Toffee. And please be dressed appropriately, for Rebecca's parents are there," Dippet said, standing up. Dumbledore nodded and looked out the window, and knew that Rebecca wanted to be free like the birds.

---------------------------------

"Tom?" Rebecca asked, sitting on the steps of the church. "How are you going to get back? What on Earth am I going to do?" Tom nodded and pulled out a long chain from his neck. A Time-Turner was sitting on his palm.

"I have a place for you here," Tom explained. "I don't think you want your parents or your 'fiancé' to find you." Rebecca nodded.

"I think you could find a small job easily, but you...erm…might have to cut your hair and look different," Tom continued, and Rebecca nodded.

"But I'll be back here every night, I promise," Tom said. "As soon as all the commotion at school calms down, you might as well be forgotten. No offense, that is." Rebecca continued to nod.

"And once I graduate, I might be able to find a job at Hogwarts or perhaps the Ministry. Then you can join me there," Tom said, planning his future in mere minutes.

"And…I guess there'll be kids," Tom said, ruffling his hair. Rebecca nodded, only this time more slowly.

"You and I might be separated for probably two days at most, but I'll be back here," Tom said, standing up. Rebecca stood up and listened to Tom's instructions of a back road so she could reach her new home.

"I'll be back tonight," Tom promised, leaning forward and kissing Rebecca on the forehead. Rebecca shuffled her feet and began descending the hill. Tom watched her as she walked down the cobblestone sidewalk and into the boarding house. Nodding, he turned his Time-Turner three times.

The sky became dark again, and the stars shimmered. He saw himself down a bit below, Rebecca hiding from view. He lifted his wand, and in moments, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahh!" Dumbledore said as Tom walked into the Great Hall, rubbing his eyes. He looked up, and suddenly realized that he forgot to put on his Head Boy badge.

"Tired, I presume," Dumbledore said, approaching him. Headmaster Dippet scurried behind him.

"Riddle! Riddle! We need to talk!" Dippet said, taking Tom's cold, pale hand. "Now." The finality in Dippet's eyes made Tom nod reluctantly, and Dippet led him out. Dumbledore followed him through the maze of corridors and to the Headmaster's doorway. He opened the oak doorway, and he saw Kristen and Mark sitting on a couch, Mark's arm around Kristen's shoulders. A middle-aged couple, the woman looking a lot like Rebecca, was sitting on a pair of chitz chairs, the woman sipping a cup of hot tea.

"Mr. and Madam Kristobal, may I introduce the Head Boy, Mister Tom Riddle?" Dippet squeaked, and the Kristobals stood up.

"I have been told that you may have some information about our daughter," Mr. Kristobal said, shaking Tom's hand. Tom smiled weakly, seeming to look tired. Mrs. Kristobal only nodded, and Tom nodded back politely. He sat down next to Mark, who gave him an ice-cold glare. Tom turned to look at Dippet and Dumbledore, who was locking the door shut.

"Mr. Riddle!" Mrs. Kristobal burst out, and the three students and two teachers jumped in fright. "WHERE IS REBECCA? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" She shook Tom's shoulders hysterically, and Dumbledore and Dippet and Mark all together had to pull her off of him. Tom didn't look frazzled though.

"I am quite not sure," Tom began slowly. "I mean, I wasn't on too friendly terms with her." His voice remained calm, and the Kristobals seemed so gullible that they drunk in every word he said. Kristen looked at him curiously, and so did Mark. Only Dumbledore's face was calm, and interestingly distant.

"She seemed to be angry a lot, though," Tom said in a polite tone.

"Of course, of course! She was getting married, and she sounded infuriated in the reply letters she sent me!" Mrs. Kristobal said.

"MARRIED?" Mark and Kristen asked in surprise, and Tom only echoed them. Mrs. Kristobal nodded, and Mark looked ashamed, and Kristen presumed her crying. Only Tom looked falsely frazzled.

"She dropped a note about that somewhere…" Tom said distantly.

"Tell me, Mr. Riddle!" Mrs. Kristobal and Kristen said in unison.

"She said something about how she hated her mother…and how this man she was supposed to marry…was…I am sorry, but it is not appropriate enough to say here," Tom said, faking sorrow in his voice.

"I knew you shouldn't have said yes to him!" Mr. Kristobal shouted. Mrs. Kristobal ignored him.

"The next thing I know, she's not at the meeting I was supposed to have with Professor Slughorn this morning," he said, sounding surprised. All the teachers nodded. Tom looked at Kristen sobbing, and he could vaguely sense that Rebecca was crying somewhere too.

-------------------------------

Rebecca was, indeed, sobbing. A horrible feeling of guilt passed over her, and she leaned against the kitchen counter, wiping her eyes. _Stop it! Stop it! You're being such a baby! Stop it!_ She felt a sudden pang of betrayal, and she looked out the 4th floor window. She could see a Priest putting up white and pink flowers around the church, and she turned away instantly.

"Miss?" someone knocked on the door. She wiped her eyes on the edge of her sweater and patted her hair into place. She opened the door to see a familiar, blond man. He smiled and looked sympathetic.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She suddenly realized who this was.

"Umm…yes," she stuttered. The man wove his fingers through his hair and looked at her.

"I…um…couldn't help noticing your sobs," he confessed, and smiled a beautiful smile. She couldn't help smiling weakly back, and she remembered that she was married.

"I…erm…see," she said hastily, looking at the floor. The blond man took a step towards her.

"You look familiar," he said, and she took a step back.

"Don't worry! I don't bite," he said appreciatively, and she took another step back as he approached her.

"Please," she said, her voice trailing off. He stopped at where he was and looked at the small flat. Only a small, desolate room was there, a tidy bed and a clean table.

"Miss…" he began.

"Please, sir," she said, tugging her sleeve, "I need to go to work." He nodded and let her through.

"You mean you'll see me later today?" he asked her. She turned around to see his face crumpled up with rage.

"That BITCH!" he cried, and she fell to the floor, knowing the blame was coming to her.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he said quickly. "I'm not usually like this." Rebecca nodded, and pointed to the table.

"I lied; I don't have to go to work today. Would you like to drop in for a cup of tea?" she asked, walking into the kitchen. The blond man nodded and followed her into the house. She set a full kettle on the stove and took down two teacups. Apparently, Tom had prepared for her arrival. She also pulled out two tea leaves, and that reminded her of Divination. Clutching her head, feigning that she had a headache, she put the tea leaves into the cups. She sat down in a chair, looking at the floor.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," he said, and she nodded in return.

"I'm John," he said, cautious to give his last name. She nodded and shook his hand politely.

"Becky," she said in return, forcing herself to make the fake name come to her lips. "My real name is Becka." He nodded and looked at her carefully.

"You're pretty young," he said, his voice softening. She blushed and looked at the floor innocently. _Tom, please come soon. Please._ she prayed quietly in her head. As if her prayer had come true, she heard something in the lock. She went to the door, and saw an anxious, yet very tired and worn-out Tom. He smiled weakly, but his face fell as he saw the man at the table.

"He's a neighbor. Wanted to say hello," she said hastily, and he nodded tiredly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…" John started, standing up.

"Thomas," Tom supplied, and they shook hands.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, Miss Becky," John said, and he left the room. Tom turned to look at her, shutting the door slowly.

"Great God," she gasped, and she ran to the stove. The kettle jumped up and down, and just as she reached for an oven mitt, Tom caught her by the waist. She turned to face him, and he kissed her.

"Come on," he whispered to her, urging her to the bed, but she gently pulled away. She went to the stove and poured water into the cups. Tom only watched her eyes lower sadly, and she pressed a warm cup into his cold, pale hands.

"Later," she mouthed, kissing him on the cheek. "I need to cut my hair."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about the…uhh….scene there. Not enough incoming reviews…pleaz some more would be appreciated!**

Dumbledore looked out his office window, the silence of the school penetrating his train of thoughts. Dippet had told the students that she had unfortunately died in a car accident on the way home. Only the seven people that were there knew the truth. The school was in mourning, and students continued to cry.

"Where are you, Miss Rebecca?" he asked softly, the words trailing off into the wind.

------------------------------

Rebecca closed the window, holding a candle by the tip. Tom was slowly trudging down the cobblestone street, wearing a black cloak that seemed a size too big for him. Rebecca opened the door as she heard his footsteps come up.

"Hi," she said quietly, ushering him into the small flat. Tom merely nodded and took off his cloak. Rebecca placed the candle on the kitchen counter and poured water into the kettle, her free hand pushing a strand of hair away from her pale cheek. Tom placed his hands on her shoulder and leaned into her. She turned her head and smiled at him. He kissed her on the cheek and let go of her.

"What's the time?" she whispered, trying not to wake the neighbors.

"Almost midnight," Tom replied. She placed a tea leaf into the cup and leaned against the counter, wiping her face with her hands.

"Something wrong?" he asked her. Rebecca shook her head and looked at the floor. Their separation was breaking them apart, bits by bits. As Tom opened his mouth to say something, the kettle exploded with steam. Rebecca hastily poured the hot water into the cup and stirred the water. She turned around and handed him the cup, and he only smiled to her. She didn't blush like she always used to, but instead, she picked up a hairbrush sitting on the bedside drawer and began brushing her long hair. Tom only watched her, and she finally was able to blush.

"Stop it," she said playfully, her happiness returning. He merely smiled and sipped his tea. She placed the hairbrush down and deftly began braiding her hair for the next morning. She could sense something was on his mind, but she didn't say so out lou. Tom placed his empty cup into the sink and took Rebecca by the hand. She looked away and out the window. She felt Tom brushing her hair, and she managed a small smile. She felt him unbraid her hair and she turned around to ask him why.

"It's prettier when it's down," he explained as she opened her mouth. She shut it and wondered how he always knew what she was thinking. She let him continue and she leaned against him.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

"You want me to leave?" he asked her, finishing the last twist.

"No…not that…just…" she began, but gave up. She sighed and pulled away from him.

"Don't worry, I'm here all night," he promised her, and pulled her to the bed. She didn't try to resist, and she noticed that darkness was surrounding her. _The candle must have been blown out by the wind _she thought as she felt something press against her hair. She reached up to grasp it and felt Tom's hair.

"Are we ready for this, Tom?" she asked, sounding inept. Tom seemed to ignore her, and he kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and lost herself.

------------------

"Tom?" Avery asked, looking at him cautiously.

"What?" he snapped moodily.

"Nothing," Avery said hastily and put down his feather. "You look really tired."

"Too much work," Tom replied back, not looking up.

"But…"

"Shut up, for once," Tom snapped, and Avery hushed himself.

"Is it ready, Tom?" Avery asked bravely after a few minutes.

"We graduate in five months. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore, and hope he gives me the job. As for Re…as for you, you wait and stay low. I'll call you when I'm ready," Tom said.

"Re…who?" Avery asked. Tom glared icily at him, and Avery shut himself up once again.

"My cousin," Tom said finally. "He needs money, and my mom promised him money. What a filthy bitch she was."

"You said your mum was poor."

"Well, she needed to pay back the midwife, and my cousin promised to do that for her," Tom said angrily, and Avery nodded in response.

-----------------------------------------------

_Four Months later…._

Rebecca was opening the door when she felt a terrible feeling come into her throat. Unsure of what it was, she ran to the bathroom. She clutched the toilet rim and closed her eyes tightly.

"Miss Becky? I brought some tea." Rebecca blocked out John's voice and prayed nothing bad would happen. But it was too late. She doubled over, and she felt John clutch her waist to keep her from falling into the toilet. She pushed him away with her last bit of strength, and felt her whole breakfast come up her throat and into the toilet.


	11. Chapter 11

Rebecca clutched the toilet rim. She looked away, frightened by her sudden health. She could hear footsteps coming up, and the landowner's wife was in the bathroom.

"Oh my goodness," she said kindly, and Rebecca was glad that Tom chose a nice place to stay.

"Miss Becka?" the woman said, and Rebecca nodded miserably. She looked up to see John looking over at her, a concerned look on his face.

"Let's get you to the bed," she said, and she helped Rebecca up. Rebecca trudged to the bed, and she felt the thick quilt cover her.

"Please…" Rebecca said, sitting up. "I feel perfectly fine." The woman waved away the protest and set the kettle on the fire.

"Please," Rebecca pleaded, getting out of bed. The landowner's wife took a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"Mr. John, if you could leave us alone for a moment?" she asked, and John nodded, closing the door on his way out. The landowner's wife looked at her from head to toe, and Rebecca wished she could scrunch to become a ball. The landowner's wife gently placed a hand on her stomach and nodded.

"Miss Becky?" the landowner's wife said, sounding calm and taking Rebecca's hand.

"You are so young to understand this, love," the woman began, and Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"But these news will give you happiness. Hopefully, that is," the woman continued, and Rebecca nodded again, confused about what was going on.

"Becka, you are with child."

--------------------------------

"Tom?" Rebecca asked, turning to her side to face Tom. He opened his eyes and looked at her through the darkness.

"I-I dunno how to say this," she said, sounding hesitant. Tom nodded and looked at her.

"Umm…I think…what I mean to say is…that…erm…"

"You are pregnant," Tom finished for her, and Rebecca fell onto her back in shock.

"H-How did you k-know?" she asked him, looking at the ceiling. She could sense he was looking at her intently.

"The landowner's wife told me," he said, and she nodded.

"She told me, too," she said in agreement. She felt Tom stroke her hair.

"Rebecca, I think it's time I confess something," he admitted all of a sudden, and she turned back to her side to face him.

"What is it?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"I-I'm a Parsletongue," he admitted, and she rolled her eyes.

"You already admitted that, and I don't find anything wrong about that," she said, smiling broadly. "You just wanted to get that off your shoulders?"

"Not only that, Rebecca. I know how to read minds," he said, and Rebecca stared at him.

"That's how I know what you are thinking of. In fact, that's how I can answer all of your sentences," Tom said, and Rebecca sat up in the darkness, clutching her head.

"Gosh, Tom, you always scared me when you could read my mind," she said, turning to face him. He smiled and nodded.

"Is that all?" she asked him, lying back down on her back.

"No. I-I-I…I want to talk to you about it in a place that no one will ever find us," he said, grabbing her hand. She squeezed it back, and they had Apparated into a small clump of woods.

"Tom?" she asked him, but he kept grabbing her hand. He led her up a country road and to a small creek.

"Tom? Where on Earth are we?" she asked him, and he pointed to a village below.

"That's where my mother is from. Where I'm from," he said. When he used to say that in the past, a lump would come to his throat. But now, nothing had come up.

"I see," she said, clutching her nightgown tightly around her. Tom hugged her, and she leaned her head against his neck.

"Can you tell me now before we both turn into icicles?" she asked him, fiddling with her wedding ring.

"It started years ago," he began, looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"My mom was a Squib. She was also the descendant of Slytherin. A Muggle man apparently fell in love with her, but he left my mom before she had me. I never lived to see my mom, and since then, I was brought up in an orphanage. That's where I used to go during the Summer Breaks, until now. I swore to get revenge against my Muggle dad, and I hate him-"

"Tom," Rebecca said silently, and Tom said, "What?"

"You know that hate is a strong word, right?" she asked him, and he raised his hand to slap her cheek. Instead, with an act of love, he held her cheek and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, silly," he said, and looked out to the village again. "Can I go on?" Rebecca nodded.

"Since that moment I…umm….highly disliked my father, I swore to revenge all the Muggles that have ruined my lives," Tom finished, and before he could restrain Rebecca, she had leaped out of his lap and looked at him, a wave of sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Does this mean that you're trying to kill everyone who's a Muggleborn too?" she asked calmly. Tom nodded, standing up.

"You know this means you want to kill me, too," she quietly said, and that sentence struck Tom through the heart. He had completely forgotten that Rebecca was a Muggleborn.

"You know this means also killing a part of you," she quietly said, and Tom slapped her across cheek.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT!" he yelled at her angrily, but her face remained calm. He relaxed and took a step back. She held a hand to her mouth, and Tom could see silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"T-This also means y-you could k-kill your o-own child," she said, sobs trying to escape from her mouth.

"Our family is a different story-"

"Tom, this world is originated from Muggles! If you think about it, there is NO such thing as pureblood! There is NO such thing as being a complete witch or wizard! This means killing everything from the past, from the present, from the future! This means even killing yourself," she pleaded, and Tom looked at her, his face impassive.

"Do you think I give a damn about that?" he asked her stubbornly.

"T-Tom, I-I knew s-something was w-wrong since I-I met you," she admitted, and Tom looked at her. "Something was wrong about you. I didn't know what, but the way your eyes sparkled suggested something not pleasant. The red eyes that show up more nowadays are even giving it away more."

"The red eyes are just bloodshot-"

"Tom! I'm a GIRL! I stay up late doing schoolwork and everything! I know what bloodshot eyes look like!" she shouted at him, almost falling into the creek. She looked behind her and slowly turned her head to face his head.

"T-Tom, please change yourself. Please, now. It's not late to change yourself," she pleaded him, her voice desperate. Tom shook his head angrily, and she heard a sob escape from her throat.

"Please say you will," she pleaded him, tears falling off her cheek.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. She knew he was frustrated.

"T-Tom, I love you too much," she said, showing her sadness. She was crying quietly, but she was trying not to show it. "I-I assumed I was using first impressions to guess who you were. B-But I knew six months ago, I started loving you. You seemed to love me back, and I let myself go. I-I know I now made a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life. I-I don't want to say this, but I-I wish w-we never fell in love."

**A/N: I know…it's depressing…so if you cry easily and begin tearing up in this chapter, I give you full permission to use all the Kleenexes in your house.**


	12. Chapter 12

Tom looked at horror as Rebecca broke down in front of him. _I wish we never fell in love..._

"You what?" he asked her a bit more kindly. She looked up and tore down into the woods, a white light blinding her pathway as he moved to follow her. He realized that she had Apparated out of the area, and all he could remember were her last words ringing over and over again in her head. _I wish we never fell in love…_

"Rebecca?" he called out in a weaker voice than he had expected. The only sounds that he heard was his own panting breath and the sounds of the night. He buried his hands in his hands and sat down on the floor. He could remember how Rebecca had cried with joy when they had been angry before. Her suddenly brightening eyes and her kisses illuminated in his head, and he desperately wished they could make up again. But this seemed to be the end. The wound he had cut was too deep. He felt tears emerging from his eyes, and he bent down, crying over his loss.

--------------------------

Rebecca, sobbing her heart out, bent down to fetch a suitcase from under the bed.

"What the hell am I doing?" she asked angrily, tossing the suitcase back under the bed. She threw herself onto the bed and remembered the night from a few months ago. She sat up, trying to calm herself, and walked to the closet. As she grabbed a spare dress, she flung the closet door shut and leaned against it in frustration.

"Tom…Tom…" she said out loud. "Why? Tell me why." She remembered Tom's look as she said her last words in the woods. She began crying new tears all over again, and she sunk to the ground.

"Miss Becky?" a voice asked.

"Go away, John!" she screamed at him. She wanted to disappear. But what she really wanted to do was die. She wanted to melt just like the Wicked Witch of the West had.

"Rebecca!" a different voice said, and she looked up to see Tom looking at her.

"Go away," she said, looking towards the wall.

"I'm not going to," he said, bending down and taking her into his arms. She pushed him away and turned to face him angrily.

"Tom, if you want to kill Muggles that bad, kill me," she said. "I want to die. I WANT TO DIE!"

"You're mental!" he said in a dangerously calm way.

"I'M NOT! KILL ME!" she cried. She grabbed him by the collar. "KILL ME!"

"I'm not going to!" he shouted at her. He grabbed her shoulders, and she broke down crying again. She cowered to the ground and cried her heart out. Tom watched her helplessly. She finished crying a few minutes later and regained control of herself.

"I-I feel like I'm only living to let the baby live," she confided in an almost-calm voice.

"You're not," he said, tenderly touching her cheek with a warm hand. "You're living because you want to be with me."

"I don't feel like it anymore," she said quietly. Tom kissed her on the forehead, and she didn't resist. She was exhausted and frightened at the same time.

"You know I still love you, right?" Tom said as Rebecca shifted her position so she was leaning against the wall. "Even though you said all of that."

"I know," she said, sighing. She threw her head against the wall as the door knocked again.

"Miss Becky?"

"What is it?" she asked, standing up. Tom grabbed her hand protectively, and she looked back. He smiled through his red eyes, and she couldn't help smiling back. He stood up and opened the door.

"Miss Becky?" he asked. "Oh, hello Mr. Thomas."

"Good evening, John," Tom replied flatly. Rebecca could feel Tom's hand squeeze hers firmer, and she squeezed back. She realized that John couldn't see that they were holding hands.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment," he requested. Tom looked at Rebecca, who looked at his protective hand. She looked up at his face, and he cocked his head to the side. She didn't want to let go, though.

"John, I…erm…I need to talk to you later," Rebecca said hastily, taking the door's handle and fiddling with it.

"Oh…okay. Sorry about interrupting something," John apologized, and Rebecca closed the door. She felt an odd feeling in her stomach and she looked down. She completely forgot about the baby.

"Tom…I feel sick," she said, and she let go of his hand. She dashed to the bathroom, and Tom followed her. She bent down to throw up, but nothing came out.

"What is it?" Tom asked, holding her shoulders protectively. She turned around, looking perfectly fine to Tom.

"I-I dunno," she said. She put a hand on her stomach, and she smiled.

"The baby kicked," she said, happiness returning into her eyes. Tom couldn't help laughing with happiness and picking her up as he stood up. He kissed her on the lips, and he could hear her laughs ringing in his ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Seven months had gone by, three months left until the baby was due. Rebecca smiled every time the baby kicked. Tom had graduated from Hogwarts, and Rebecca had been standing in a corner, covered with an Invisibility Cloak. She had wanted to unravel herself and show herself to her friends, but they had looked too preoccupied to know what was going on. Tom, when they had returned, had kissed her on the cheek and promised to be back soon. She had cried for a little time, but she still felt the hurt underneath from a month ago. They had made up, but it felt completely forced. It wasn't like the past.

"Rebecca!" a woman cried, and Rebecca turned her head to see a grown-up Kristen laughing with joy.

"Mark! It's Rebecca!" Kristen had cried with joy. Rebecca shook her head and disappeared into the store warehouse.

"Where is she?" Mark asked eagerly, looking around. Rebecca looked out to see Kristen shaking her head in confusion.

"You're having dillusions," Mark said to Kristen.

"I know she was here! I just know it!" Kristen had said, but Rebecca watched as Mark consoled her and they headed to the bookshelves. Rebecca sighed with relief and continued to work in the back on the shop.

-------------------------

Rebecca looked out the window in misery. 8 months had gone by, and still Tom wasn't home. She wanted him to hug her again, or at least be able to stroke her hair. Her thoughts were becoming messed up. _What if he doesn't come home by the time the baby comes? Will I live? How on earth will I pay?_

Rebecca slowly trudged down the stairs and went to her mail slot. In there was a letter with a familiar handwriting. Her heart overcoming with joy, she ripped open the letter to see a crisp business letter. The top said "Burkins and Borkes", and her heart fell.

_Dear Rebecca,_

_I know you are horrified that I am working here, but this is only for a short time. The Ministry has asked me to wait, and it seems like forever. I'm sorry I haven't written or spoken with you lately. I must go. I miss you, and wish you were here. I promise I will be back before the baby comes. I love you._

_Tom_

Rebecca knew her heart had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. It was obvious. He was lying. She had gone through too much. She looked at the letter hopelessly at it fell to the floor, and she ran up the stairs. She slammed the door shut and got out her suitcase. It was all up to her. Her life, her future. She grabbed her clothes off the rack and messily put them in there. She took one last look at her wedding ring as she took it off and placed it on the bedside table. Tears illuminated her eyes, but she shooed them away. Her marriage was over. She hastily wrote a note to the landlady with the month's rent and thanked her for her kindness. She took the suitcase and walked out of the room. She began closing the door, the wedding ring sparkling at her for the last time she would ever see it.

-------------------------

"SHE WHAT!" Tom asked with rage.

"She's disappeared, sir," another worker said. Tom looked angrily at his hands.

"It's all his fault," he growled under his breath. The worker looked up at him in confusion.

"Sir!" Tom called, and a completely deformed Dark Magician looked up at him. "I'm sorry sir, but I need to go to London."

"Why, may I ask you?"

"I-I have been summoned to kill someone," he said hastily. The Evil Magician nodded and Tom Apparated to the bunkhouse, vowing to kill whoever took Rebecca away from him.

-------------------------------

Rebecca looked at the Muggle doorway of the Leaky Cauldron. She wasn't sure if it was the rain or her tears that were blinding her eyes. She sobbed her last sob and grabbed the handle of the door.

"Becky!" another familiar voice shouted, and she turned to see John waving at her. She backed away from the doorway and pretended to be interested in a set of books that were out for display.

"I-I'm sorry, but I must go," she said quickly. She felt John grab her hand.

"Come with me. I know the exact place for this gloomy day," he said. She shook her head.

"I-I need to see someone now," she said, and she ran out of his grasp. He ran after her, and she kept turning to see if he was still following her.

"Come on, Becky!" he shouted. She shook her head, and she kept running. She felt a PANG on her head, and she fell onto the cold sidewalk.

-----------------------------------------

Tom Apparated to the scene moments later. John was looking horrified at himself, and Tom saw that Rebecca was lying on the floor, not moving nor breathing.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" Tom asked in rage, taking John by the collar and shaking him.

"NOTHING!" John shouted at him.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Tom accused him. Tom shook John more violently as a woman bent down to feel Rebecca's pulse.

"She's barely alive. We must hurry! She is with child, and the child could possibly die," the woman said, standing up. Another woman took action and dialed for help on her telephone. Tom kneeled down and took Rebecca's head in his hands. He noticed that it was bleeding in the back, and he took out his handkerchief. He pressed it to the back of her head, and he whispered, "I'm sorry. God, I am so sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

"Miss Becky?" a voice asked through the haze in Rebecca's mind. She softly opened her eyes to see Tom looking at her, but she felt a feel of hate and love rise into her throat.

"Are you okay?" the same voice asked, and she looked up to see a doctor looking at her. She slowly sat up and nodded.

"Thank God," Tom said, holding her hand. She looked away from him.

"Yes, it is a miracle that your child will be normal," the doctor said, nodding to her stomach.

"Yes…" she said softly.

"Also, for your information, you are due in a week," the doctor said, looking at his charts.

"A week?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Babies are generally expected arrive in nine months, but it usually is in the 8 months of pregnancy when they're born," the doctor explain.

"I see," Rebecca said, nodding. "I-Is there a way that I-I could get an abortion?"

"An abortion?" the doctor and Tom asked at the same time, looking shocked. Rebecca slowly nodded, feeling embarrassed for asking such a bold question.

"Not at this late of a stage," the doctor said finally. "If you don't wish to have the child, you could always put him or her up for adoption…"

"Never mind, Doctor," Rebecca said, waving away the issue. The doctor nodded, and Tom nodded in agreement.

"I think this is my cue to leave. I will be back in an hour," the doctor said, leaving the room. Once the door shut, Tom took out his wand and hexed the door to block out all their sounds.

"Rebecca…"

"Don't Tom," she said, looking at her bare fingers.

"Rebecca, please…."

"STOP IT, TOM! PLEASE! I'M SICK OF ALL YOUR LIES! ALL YOUR BETRAYAL! I KNOW EVERYTHING! I'M NOT STUPID AS YOU THINK I AM!" Rebecca said, yelling at him.

"Rebecca…"

"I-I WANT TO DIE! I MEAN IT! KILL ME NOW IF YOU HAVE TO!" she continued, tears dropping off her cheek. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU WERE DOING AFTER GRADUATION! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD STAY AND HELP ME! INSTEAD, YOU GO OFF TO WORK IN SOME LAME PLACE DOWN IN THE SLUMS! YOU LIED! YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

"I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU, DAMN IT!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DID! IT'S ALL THE SAME!"

"NO IT IS NOT!"

"YES IT IS, DAMN IT!"

"Rebecca, please," Tom said, sounding calmer.

"I-I-I'M BREAKING OFF THE MARRIAGE ONCE THE BABY IS B-BORN," she said, looking down at the floor. "I-I don't want to go through any more of this…"

"Rebecca…I promise everything will work out…give me time…"

"I GAVE YOU ENOUGH TIME!"

"It's only been a few months!"

"NO! EVER SINCE YOU TOOK ME OUT OF SCHOOL! WHY WAS I SO BLOODY SUTPID BACK THEN?" Rebecca asked, burying her face in her hands.

"You weren't…"

"YES I WAS!" There was a silence, an uneasy, dangerous silence. Tom looked at her, a hint of hate in his eyes, but the hate in her eyes was much bigger.

"Tom, please. We need to be separated from each other. I need to get all my thoughts straight…" Tom nodded and stroked her hair.

"Tom…you know I still love you right?" she said, sounding frightened. He nodded.

"But you know it might end, right?" she asked him. He nodded again, looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry…" he said, looking at her eyes. She couldn't help smiling, and he smiled back again. He stroked her cheek, and she broke out into tears of joy and sadness. Part of her wanted to leave him forever, part of him wanted to stay.

"When do you want me to be away until?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"I guess…be back when the child is due. You should sense when he will arrive," she said, patting her stomach. Tom nodded miserably and stood up. Rebecca grabbed his hand.

"Never mind. I'm sorry at yelling at you. Please, will you stay here?" she asked, her eyes looking depressed. He smiled the widest smile she had seen since she was at school, and he kissed her on the forehead.

-------------------------------------------------

"I didn't harm her!" John yelled at the police.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you will be put in court," the police officer said. Tom was sitting there, knowing inside that Rebecca was sleeping contently in her room.

"She was running away from me, bloody hell!" John shouted. Tom looked on, hands in his pockets and his face looking at the floor.

"I have evidence that you were apparently chasing her," the officer said, and Tom looked up as another officer brought in a Muggle form in entertainment: a TV. The officer pressed play, and the video started.

Tom watched as Rebecca was frantically running down the street, and he realized that he had given the officer this exact video from her mind. Once it ended, the officer looked at John sternly.

"A pedestrian was able to catch this on film and hand this over to us," the officer said as the other officer began to handcuff John. John only nodded and the officers left. Tom stood up to follow them.

"She loves me," John growled, and Tom turned around to see him.

"That girl is in love with me," he continued.

"Becky?" Tom asked.

"Yes," John said, realizing Tom was there. Tom bent down and grabbed his collar.

"Guess what. She's my wife, and don't you DARE go near her," he said in a dangerously quiet voice, and stood up. John glared at him. Tom grabbed out his wand and yelled, "Crucio!" John screamed and withered with pain, falling to the floor. Tom raised his wand, and John was panting on the floor.

"I'll give you something much more harsher than that the next time you do come near her," Tom warned, and he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Tom walked into Borkin's and Burkes, smiling grimly at the store worker.

"I have placed the Cruciatus curse on him, master," Tom said to the old store worker.

"Excellent, Tom. You have learned much. Soon, you will rule the world!" the old store worker said, and Tom grinned too evilly.

----------------------------

One day until the expected day, Rebecca had convinced the nurses that she would take a quick walk, and she was sitting on a bench, munching on a piece of toffee. She smiled, looking up at the sunny sky.

"Rebecca? What are you doing out here?" Tom asked, and Rebecca turned her head to see Tom smiling at her.

"Nothing," she said. "A quick walk."

"Oh," Tom said, looking at his watch. "You feel like going to the beach?"

"Sure," Rebecca said, "I'll only stay for a few moments."

"Sure," Tom said, and they Apparated to a lonely rocky beach.

"I love this place," Tom said as Rebecca sat down. She smiled at him, her hair blowing past her face. "I used to come here every summer when I was younger."

"I see," she said, inhaling the ocean air. Tom smiled, and he raised up his wand, saying, "I'll be back." He disappeared, and she sighed. She looked up to the cliff and noticed a cave. She looked up again and saw rain beginning to pour down. She shook her head and climbed the rocks until she reached the cave. She walked in, but noticed an eerie, green glow inside. Curious, she followed the light.

----------------------

She panted, leaning against the rock wall. She had passed the Inferi, something she had heard about but never had done. Using most of her power, she had defeated them and grabbed the object on the island.

"This is so weird," she said out loud as she looked at the object enclosed in her hand. She noticed it had the Hupplepuff symbol on it. She gasped, not knowing what it was. She gently unlocked the lock and an airy essence escaped. She looked up to see a ghostly Tom looking at her lovingly, and she dropped it, clutching her heart.

"Tom!" she cried. He looked around, and he looked again at her.

"Tom…what are you doing here?" she asked, shocked.

"Watching you," he said in a tender way, stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling she had missed for so long. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"Tom…are you alive?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, I still remain alive," he said. "But enough chit chat. Come on." His figure bent down to kiss her, and she gasped, being pressed into the wall.

"Tom," she said, trying to escape his mouth. He kissed her deeply, and she sighed with relief. He really was good inside. She could hear footsteps, and she pushed him away. He looked at her quizzically, and he disappeared. Grasping for Tom's Invisibility Cloak, she flung it over herself. She saw a cloak-cladded figure walking with a black-haired man. She didn't notice any of them.

"Avery, the plan is almost ready," the cloaked figure said, an airy, hissing voice escaping its mouth. Avery nodded.

"My Dark Lord, it is brilliant you have learned about the Horcrux," Avery said, bowing down to touch the cloak figure's feet. The figure nodded solemnly.

"And the mistress?" Avery asked.

"She hasn't taken it well. But, I plan to reverse her mind," he said. "And after that, I will become IMMORTAL!" Avery cheered, and they disappeared. Rebecca, knowing who the cloaked figure finally was, grabbed a parchment out of her pocket. She grabbed a Muggle pen and began writing furiously.

_To the Dark Lord,_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this_

_But I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret._

_I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,_

_You will be mortal once more._

_R.A.R._

Rebecca signed her name, hoping her initials would look like a final heart to him. She grabbed out her wand, illuminating the air with light. She closed her eyes, hoping a destroying spell would come to her mind. The wand shot a white light, almost as bright as sunlight, and the Horcrux jumped up and down. She closed her eyes, tears escaping through her lids. Her life was over, but one of her last wishes was to rid of evil from the world. She bent down to open the Horcrux, and nothing came out. She knew inside that the loving Tom was officially gone and would never return. She folded her note and enclosed it into the locket, locking it. She raised her wand and Apparated to an unknown place.


	16. Chapter 16

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?" the same voice asked, and Rebecca lifted her rain-soaked head to see the cloaked figure and a blond man looking at each other. She noticed that the blond man was John, and the cloaked figure was….a sudden pain in her chest erupted, and she managed to crawl away behind a small rock wall.

"I DID!" John said. "And if you're going to say I lost your wife, look after her yourself!"

"Shut up, you fool!" the cloaked figure yelled, and a light hit John square on the chest. He bent to the ground, and Rebecca made herself into a small ball, knowing it was the Cruciatus Curse.

"Rebecca…I sense you…" the cloaked figure said, and Rebecca saw out of the corner of her eye that the cloaked figure was looking in her direction. She looked above her to see a church's graveyard. In fact, it was the church where she had gotten married. The cloaked figure looked at her, and she stood up.

"Kill me," she said quietly. "Please, if you won't turn good, you need to kill me." The cloaked figure nodded in her direction and lifted the curse.

"Rebecca…" the figure whispered, and she could see into his heart that a pinch of good was left in his hard. But the good bit was burning in the evil's fire.

"Please," she begged him, tears flowing freely out of her head. "Before the baby comes."

"Rebecca…"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"_Crucio!"_

"TOM….I…I love…y-you…"

"Rebecca…no!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU KILLER!"

"_Crucio!"_

"Tom…please…I do…"

"No! REBECCA!"

"STAY AWAY, YOU ASS!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD! _Crucio!_"

"T-T-Tom…t-the b-b-b-baby-y-y"

"_AVADRA KEDAVRA!_" The green light was sent in John's direction, but he raised a metal shield, and it was now aimed to Rebecca, who was too weak and helpless to move away to her safety.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

Rebecca could see the green light whirring to her chest. She closed her eyes shut to see the young, good Tom smiling at her lovingly. She could see Kristen and Mark hugging, jumping up and down with joy when Gryffindor won the House Cup. She could see Tom gliding her across the floor, a loving look across his face. She could see her pregnant stomach, and Tom holding her shoulders from falling onto the floor. She could see Tom at the altar with her, holding her hand tightly. She opened her eyes to see the cloaked figure looking at her and the green light.

_Tom…please…become good. Please. That's my last wish. A-And…I promise to love you forever. E-Even when I'm dead…I will always love you…_

Rebecca could see her last thought: Tom leaning in to kiss her on the day they had forgiven each other on the first day they had fought. She could feel the roses in her hand. When she felt his light lips touch hers, eternal blackness smoked her eyes, and her last breath escaped into the cold air….

------------------------------------------------------------

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Tom shouted in rage, and John fell dead. Tom ran over to Rebecca, dead as a tombstone on the ground.

"I heard noises from here…" Tom looked up to see shadows approaching. He stroked Rebecca's cheek for the last time, bending down to kiss her rosy lips. He looked at her eyes to see black death in them.

"I'll always love you too," he whispered, trying his hardest not to cry. But there were no tears, nor any emotion, left in his heart.

Good that once lighted his heart on a small candle now vanished, not even leaving a trail of smoke behind in the pitch black darkness of evil.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N as of August 1, 2006  This is the _new_ ending for this story! I know it's been completed since MARCH 2006….but I had a review saying that it was an odd ending….and reading it quite recently, I have to admit it was a pretty bad ending. SOO…this is the new, _revised_ ending. I have to admit…after reading all those chapters of angst and coming to a flat ending was quite a disappointment… So after I watched Harry Potter 4 a million times, I realized that in the movie, there was something quite weird, and I decided to branch off of that. Okay…I'm going on another tangent…so enjoy this ending!**

------

_In Heaven…._

Rebecca opened her eyes to have a white, hazy light greet her. She looked around the blank whiteness to see misty figures floating towards her. They whispered softly, but she couldn't decipher what they were saying. They looked human, for they wore normal clothes. But that's when she a bone-breaking pain in her stomach.

She looked down, appalled by what was going. A soft glimmer was coming from her pregnant belly, and when she blinked, she saw a small boy who looked exactly like Tom. He looked as if he was three or four, and when he smiled at her, it broke her heart to see Tom's smile.

"Mama?" the little boy said in the identical soft voice that was being ejected from the others around them.

"Oh…." Rebecca whispered, bending down. She placed a hand on her son's shoulder, and she noticed that she was beginning to fade as well. The little boy was fading along with her, and she watched as pale tears fell down her white cheeks.

"Mama…we were so close…" the boy whispered, and Rebecca swept the boy into her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Rebecca said softly into the boy's ear, watching as the tears also fell down her son's face. "I am truly sorry."

"Rebecca? Michael?" a voice rang among the others soft whispers, and Rebecca and her son looked up towards the blinding light above.

"Welcome to Heaven," the voice rang in their ears, and that's when Rebecca knew she was finally dead. And there was no going back. This was no dream, where she would open her eyes and look next to her to see Tom sleeping next to her with a smile plastered over his face and the large stomach of hers in front of her. There was no more Tom. No more roses.

---

_On Earth many years later on a certain Halloween evening…._

"Go Lily! Take Harry and GO!" a young man's voice shouted as a cloaked figure outstretched his wand and the door in front of him unlocked.

"It's **him**, Lily! TAKE HARRY AND GO!" the young man shouted angrily as a young, beautiful woman shook her head from the kitchen doorway. That's when they both heard a stumbling sound. The young man had brown hair and glasses on his nose, his eyes looking pleadingly at the woman named Lily.

"TAKE HARRY AND GO TO SIRIUS, FOR GOD'S SAKE, LILY!" the young man shouted at her fustratedly, beads of sweat covering his face.

"I'm not going without you, James," the woman said quietly as they heard footsteps.

"I'll be okay, Lily! GO!" the man said softly back to her, and a look of sadness covered both their faces. They looked at each other in the eyes, and then Lily ran out the kitchen doorway to the hallways. The man named James looked, taking out his wand in worry.

"Ahh…James Potter," the cloaked figure said in an icy voice, and they met face to face.

"Voldemort," James whispered, a feeling of bravery in his blood.

"Lead me to Harry, and I won't harm you or Lily," Voldemort attempted to compromise, but James shook his head stubbornly.

"You're going to have to get through me if you want Harry!" James shouted defiantly.

"Very well," Voldemort said, taking out his wand with a pale, blood-stained, slender hand. "And because I am a merciful Lord, I will let you fight me."

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_EXPELLIARAMUS!"_

The two spells tied to each other, and they looked at each other. James let go finally and dodged away from the green light. It hit the wall and made a large, burnt hole in the wall.

"LET ME SEE HARRY!" Voldemort tried once again, but James only cast a red light in his direction. Voldemort waved it away lazily, and before James could shout another spell, Voldemort shouted the two words that James dreaded. And James felt himself being knocked off his feet, and the last thing he saw was the picture of him and Lily and Harry hanging over the fireplace. He was holding a white bundle that was Harry, and Lily was clutching the little baby's adorable hands. That's when blankness covered his view, and his last breathe escaped from his barely-open lips.

Voldemort stumbled and cackled as he walked down the hallway. That's when he saw Lily, her auburn hair gleaming from the Muggle lights.

"Lily," he said in a dangerously quiet voice, but she stuck out her wand.

"Stay away from him," she hissed, but he cast the Killing Curse at her once more. She ran into the room she was blocking and looked down at the figure in the cradle behind her. His eyes opened, and she closed her eyes, trying to block the tears that blinded her vision.

"Lily, I will take Harry and I will not harm you," Voldemort tried to compromise, but Lily shook her head angrily.

"Very well," Voldemort said, raising his wand behind his back so Lily wouldn't see. "Foolish, just like your husband…"

"MY HUSBAND ISN'T A-"

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Voldemort shouted suddenly through Lily's helpless voice, and she screamed as she fell to the floor. She closed her eyes, letting her tears fall. That's when the darkness settled over her, just like all those who died in the same situation as her.

Voldemort stepped over Lily's lifeless body and went to the cradle. The one named Harry looked up at him, a curious look over his eyes. Harry raised up his arms, as if he wanted Voldemort to pick him up. That's when a hazy memory went through Voldemort's head.

Voldemort felt Rebecca's soft hair under his hands, and he closed his eyes. He could remember Rebecca yelling at him because he wanted to be who he was right now.

_Rebecca…you would be so proud of me…_ Voldemort thought as he could remember Rebecca's large stomach that held his child. That's when his heart throbbed with pain, and he drew out his wand.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted, hoping that the hurt went away, but it didn't. He watched in shock as the green light bounced off the child's forehead and hit his own forehead. He watched as he collapsed into darkness, and he could see a faint figure in the darkness. Rebecca was standing there, but a worried look plastered over her face.

"You're not dead yet, Tom," she whispered as he tried to reach out, clinging onto her. "Just be thankful that you are." And with that, she disappeared. Voldemort gave up, and the last thing he heard was Peter Pettigrew's stunned voice over his own head.

----

_In a certain graveyard 13 years later…_

Rebecca watched from the darkened skies as a teenage-aged boy was thrown into the arms of a stone angel sitting in the desolate graveyard. She looked to her right to see a dead, handsome young man wearing yellow and black robes. The teenage boy wore the same clothes, only his stripes were red.

"Gryffindor…" Rebecca whispered, knowing those colors so well. "Hupplepuff….how could I forget?"

Rebecca couldn't hear the words that a fat, graying man was saying, but she watched as the boy tried to let himself free as the man dropped a white parcel into the boiling cauldron below her. She felt a stab of hurt in her heart, and she knew who it was.

"Tom…don't do this…" she said softly as the man Conjured a dirty bone from the land of the dead. The man himself cut off his arm, and Rebecca could still hear his screams days after she witnessed this. She watched in horror as the man went to the teenage boy and stabbed him, letting the blood run free.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Rebecca shouted in fright as she watched large flames erupt around the cauldron as the last drop of blood dripped into the black pot. She knew that the people down on the grounds with their hearts beating couldn't tell what was happening, but she knew perfectly what was going on.

"TOM! NO!" Rebecca shouted as she watched a pale, bald man emerge from the flames.

"Oh God…." Rebecca breathed in quickly as the man walked towards the man and conversed with him. As quickly as he had emerged, men cladded in black emerged in a circle around the graveyard. They wore cone-shaped hats and skull masks covered their faces. But Rebecca knew that under those masks that they were as evil as Tom was, possibly with completely evil-dipped hearts that were filled with more vile ideas than Tom's own.

"Friends," Tom said in a raspy voice, and Rebecca felt the tears beginning to fall. "It's been thirteen years…"

Rebecca didn't care what the hell Tom was going on a tangent about. She closed her eyes, refusing to believe that this was the result of the man she had loved so much. She couldn't believe that he wasn't the handsome man that had made her smile every single second of her life after Hogwarts. She didn't believe that this was the man that had made up for all those angry fights, ranging from their own relationship to those about Muggle lives.

That's when she watched as Tom turned to the boy's figure, and she watched as Tom set him free.

"Thank God you have a heart, Tom…" she whispered thankfully through tear-stained tears as the boy stood up helplessly and fell again, a pained look covering his face. Rebecca stood up, wondering if she could just fall down there like she had thirteen years ago and tell him that he wasn't dead. Only this time, she would plead him to have mercy on the boy and let him go.

Somehow, he got her message. A sinister smile covered Tom's face as the boy and Tom raised their wands and began shouting spells and curses at each other. That's when Rebecca thrust out her arms, letting the white cloth in her hands drape over Tom and the boy, and it glimmered proudly in the lifeless land.

"LET HIM BE!" she heard Tom's raspy voice much closely as she watched as the four people in front of her escape. She let herself flow out, just like the others. But when she looked down, she was only the white light that covered over them. She watched as a young couple urged the boy to let go, and when he did, Rebecca felt herself and the others beginning to wind back into the wand.

Rebecca stopped for a moment in front of Tom, who looked at her widely. She looked around to see Harry looking at her for a brief moment.

"Run," Rebecca worded with her mouth, and he ran, refusing to look back at this wonder. Rebecca looked at Tom in the eyes, and she felt herself being sucked back in.

"Where did all the good go, Tom?" Rebecca asked the question she had been desperate to ask him forever, and that's when she saw a sad look coming over his face.

"Let him go, Tom," Rebecca advised, and she disappeared back into the wand. Back into the secure place, where she knew she wouldn't be harmed or hurt ever again.

The only thing she regretted as watching the man that her life used to belong to waste away, one bit by one bit.

Rebecca watched as the days went on, as the boy who she later learned was Harry Potter grew into a man. As he found the false Horcrux she had placed. As he watched his loved ones die, one by one falling to the ground just like she had. As he watched him fall in love, just like she and Tom had.

But the newer days hadn't arrived yet. She had to wait, from daybreak to sunset, to see who would truly win the battle of good and evil. She couldn't tell, sometimes, if Tom was the good side and Harry was the bad side.

But there was one thing that was definite. There would be no more roses for her and Tom. There would be no more smiles for the once-happy couple. There would be no more rays of hope lighting on them, convincing them that they would work something out in the end.

Their fates had truly turned around.

_The End_

**A/N: I have a few people to thank! First and foremost, KALLE! Thank you SO much for reviewing this story AND the newest one that I've written! You are amazing, AND you're encouraging! Thank you _so _much! Next one goes to FictionStories! Thanks _so much_ for reviewing! You are so awesome! The next one goes to anonymous reviewer BritishPrincess. If you are out there and reading this, please tell me a site where I can contact you at! Your review really _touched_ my _heart_…honest. And NEXT….ALL THE LOT OF YOU WHO READ THIS, like it or not! Thanks so much for reading this story!**

**It took three months to write this story….and now, three months after completing it, I've gone back to it and edited it! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**As for my next destination, I am already writing a new Harry Potter fanfiction called _Love Has the Power to Heal_ on I'm also planning to put up a new fiction on my FictionPress site, whose link is up on my profile page!**

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
